


snowball effect

by jetpacks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter, theyre in love.... this was such a fun prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetpacks/pseuds/jetpacks
Summary: Connor and Jared take a walk. It's not as boring as it sounds.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	snowball effect

**Author's Note:**

> HEY here's my thing for the Sincerely Us secret Santa thing!! I hope you like it, Ro :") It feels like I haven't written DEH fic in forever lmao ... I'm really into Scott Pilgrim atm is the thing but like. i Will write more deh stuff eventually! I've got something in the works whenever my cowriter and I get back to it lol. ANYWAY. enjoy

The bickering begins before Connor and Jared even make it out the door.

“You’re seriously dragging me on a walk in the middle of winter? At _night?”_ Connor asks as he grabs his coat off the rack where he’d deposited it after school. “Are you insane?”

“And yet here you are, getting ready to go on a walk in the middle of winter, at night.” From behind Connor, Jared leans forward and to the side to grab his own jacket. “And by the way, it’s not even night yet. It’s only, like, six o’clock.”

“The sun’s down,” Connor grumbles, shrugging on the coat. “That means it’s night.”

“Absolutely doesn’t.” Jared unlocks the screen door, holding it open for Connor after checking to make sure that his cat’s nowhere in sight. (She’s gotten out a handful of times; nothing disastrous has happened yet, but you can never be too safe, especially during the winter.) “C’mon.”

With a groan, Connor follows Jared into the biting cold. Why he agreed, in his own faux-stubborn way, to go out is beyond him. The things he does for this guy. Sticking his bare hands in his pockets- he _refuses_ to wear mittens; he’ll take the frostbite, thank you very much- he says, “You’d better make good conversation.”

With a scoff and a scandalized hand to his chest, Jared says, “I _always_ make good conversation!” After a few moments, he blinks and continues, “So… what do you want to talk about?”

“Good question.” Connor blows his breath through puckered lips, chuckling at the way he must look like a dragon blowing smoke. “I’d ask what you’ve been coding lately, but you know I don’t understand a word of that shit.”

“I’ll teach you yet,” Jared says. “It’s not _that_ hard.”

“It certainly _looks_ hard.”

“...Okay, yeah, it’s hard.”

“So anyway,” Connor says, “You’re gonna have to think of something else.”

“What? _I_ asked _you.”_ Jared rolls his eyes. They’re a quarter of the way down the street by now, footprints pressed into the plush snow.

Connor barks out a laugh, though he’s not entirely sure why he’s so amused. Something about Jared always gets to him- must be why he’s dating him. “Well… okay. Then tell me about your classes.”

Jared crosses his arms behind his head, raising his eyes to the star-freckled sky. “Well, AP Comp Sci Principles went fine. I knew everything already, as per yooj.”

“You are so full of yourself,” Connor says, though he cracks a smile.

“What? It’s the truth!” Jared stops in place and crosses his arms over his chest, but Connor can tell he’s not actually angry.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m lovin’ the cocky attitude.”

“You’d better,” Jared says. “English was fine, too, I guess. I’ve gotta write a paper on the, ah, like… somewhere around here, and then we’ll do a bus tour and everyone gets to talk about the place they wrote about.”

“...Sounds terrible.”

“God, right?” Jared rolls his eyes. “It’s gonna be awful. May as well just bring headphones and tune everyone else out.”

“I feel like you’d get in trouble if you did that,” Connor says, and takes his chilly hands out of his pockets to blow on them and rub them together. “Not that you-”

“Wh- you’re not wearing mittens?” Jared rolls his eyes for a second time and turns to face Connor head-on. “Here.” He takes Connor’s bare hands in his own bemittened ones, creating sort of a shield around them to protect them from the cold. “You’re gonna freeze to death someday, I swear to god, Connor.”

“You just said it wasn’t that cold out!”

“No, I said it wasn’t nighttime,” Jared says. “You’ll notice that not a single time did I say it wasn’t cold out.”

“You’re impossible,” Connor deadpans, but his face breaks into a smile a moment later. “Hey, if it got you to do this-” he nods toward the bundle of hands between them- “I’m kinda glad I didn’t wear them.”

“Ah, so you’re using me for my warm hands,” Jared says. “I see how it is.” Still, he doesn’t take his hands away. 

“I’m constructing intricate rituals.”

“Which allow you to touch the skin of other men. Alright, I get it.”

“Your skin specifically.”

“Right, my skin- _aw,_ that’s actually pretty cute.” Jared barks out a laugh, finally taking his hands away. “C’mon. We’re not getting anywhere.”

While he mourns the loss of touch- despite everything, he’s still sort of a touchy-feely person, at least when it comes to Jared- Connor nods and continues down the street. When they reach the end, he makes an executive decision, hanging a left with Jared in tow.

“You know, if it weren’t for your tragically unmittened hands, I’d suggest a snowball fight,” Jared says. “Always up for hitting you in the face with random shit.”

“You wouldn’t damage my face,” Connor objects. “You love it too much. What’re you gonna kiss?”

Jared shrugs. “I’ll do some sappy shit and kiss the back of your hand. Dude, what's so funny?”

Connor’s bent over laughing, not entirely certain why (for a second time). “C’mon, man. I’m up for one, if you want. My hands will be fine.” He stretches the last word into at least three syllables, just for emphasis.

“If you say so,” Jared says. “Sorry, you bring out the soccer mom in me.”

“Uh-huh.” 

The two of them stand there staring at each other for a few moments before Connor breaks the silence again, saying, “So…”

“Oh, yeah.” Jared blinks, then, at almost an inhuman speed, bends down and scoops snow into his hands, packing it into a ball. Connor barely has time to cover his face before he hurls it at it, laughing at the way some of it gets in his shaggy brown hair.

“You really _don’t_ care about my poor beautiful face, do you?” Connor teases. He can barely compliment himself, even ironically, but poking fun at his boyfriend allows him to overcome it, even if only for a few seconds. As Jared opens his mouth to say something, Connor quickly constructs his own snowball and chucks it at him. 

“Ew, what the hell, that got in my _mouth,”_ Jared says, spitting out melted snow (and probably a bunch of saliva). “Was there dog piss on that!?”

Connor’s lips curl in disgust. “Eugh, I sure as shit _hope_ not.” 

“Good thing this whole thing is about revenge.”

“Revenge for wh- _ow!”_

It’s a vicious- though short-lived- fight, staged in front of some rando’s house who they’re surely disrupting, but, despite the fact that his hands are red and numb by the time they’re done, Connor doesn’t regret it all. He _is,_ however, freezing. “Okay, maybe you were right,” he concedes.

“See? Told you, as always.”

“Whatever,” Connor says with a roll of his eyes. “C’mon, man, let’s go home.”

“Already? We’ve only been out for, like…” Jared checks the time on his phone, face glowing up blueish-white with the light from the screen. “Uh, like… fifteen minutes. Okay, that’s fair. C’mon.” He sticks out a hand, and, after a second of staring at it, Connor places his own in it. Had Jared not had mittens on, he would’ve loved to intertwine their fingers, but that’s not how things go.

Before the two of them let go to enter Jared’s house, Jared gives Connor’s hand a tight squeeze, which does things to his heart that he’s not entirely a fan of. Okay, he totally is, but he’d never admit that, and the aching in his chest _is_ sort of uncomfortable. 

“I’ll make us some hot choc, if you want,” Jared says as he struggles to kick off his boots. He gives in after a few tries, unzipping them before taking them off with his hands.

“Not with those grody fuckin’ hands of yours. Go wash ‘em,” Connor says, though his are equally grody, as he’s taking off his own boots.

“Jesus, alright, I was _gonna,”_ Jared says, but there’s enough laughter in his voice to clue Connor in on his lack of anger. He exits to the kitchen, and Connor is left sitting on the landing of the stairs next to the door, staring after him. He’d follow, spend some time with his boyfriend, but he needs a moment to himself to reflect. He’s not entirely sure why he got this lucky. Does he deserve it? He’s a total dick, really. So. But Jared likes him…

“Hey, dude, c’mon,” Jared calls from the kitchen, and Connor perks up. His heart’s warmed at the pet name- since ‘dude’, to them, is effectively that; Connor would rather die than say the word ‘babe’- and he follows Jared’s voice obediently.

“You done with em?” he asks as he walks into the kitchen, still-numb hands shoved into his pockets.

“Uh, no,” Jared answers, distracted. “I just wanted you in here.”

“Alright, gayass,” Connor says, but smiles, huffing out a breath of laughter. He leans against the counter and watches as Jared pours milk into a mug and stirs in the powder. “So…”

“So,” Jared says, “did you have fun?”

“What, wasn’t it obvious?” Connor asks, letting his eyelids fall midway shut beneath the fluorescent light. “I was laughing quite a bit during the snowball fight and shit. Did you not hear?”

“I heard,” Jared answers as he punches in the time on the microwave and starts it. “I’m just making convo.”

“Oh, Jesus, at least use the whole word,” Connor says, and laughs, swatting Jared in the arm. 

Jared begins to laugh too, a sharp, piercing thing. “What, is this convo just not doin’ it for ya?”

“Yeah, I kinda fuckin’ hate it.”

“You love me, though, is the thing,” Jared points out.

“...This is true,” Connor says begrudgingly. His face settles into a gentle smile, almost uncharacteristic of him; Jared’s lucky nobody else is home, or else he’d for sure never show that side of himself. “I _do_ love you.”

“Aww, Connor,” Jared says, and matches Connor’s smile. “That’s adorable.”

“Aren’t you gonna say it back?” Connor asks. He’s not stressed about it, but he sure would love to hear it, even though he knows it’s sort of mortifying for either of them to say it.

“Uh, _duh,_ just gimme a second, nerd. Yes, I love you, too.” When the microwave beeps, Jared grabs the mug from it and hands it off to Connor. “Here.”

Connor takes a sip from the mug, ignoring how the warmth stings the roof of his mouth, and smiles. The view’s nice from here- his boyfriend, dutifully making hot chocolate, which is _so_ insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but perfect in this little microcosm of love. “Hey, Jared?” he asks, setting his mug on the counter.

“Mmhm?” Jared hums in response, voice punctuated by the clinking of his spoon on the inside of the mug he’s stirring.

“I do, like… _really_ love you.”

Jared stops stirring and looks over at Connor, and the love in those eyes has Connor’s knees weak. “I really love you, too,” he says, words drenched in sincerity, and Connor could kiss the life out of him right then and there- so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you!


End file.
